How Simon Seville & Jeanette Miller should have met
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: This is how i think Simon seville should have met Jeanette Miller summary short but exalent story cartoon universe rated M for sex in other chapters
1. Chapter 1 Simon to the rescue

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUY'S JUST A STORY I'M DOING WHILE I THINK OF A NEW DOCUMENT FOR WHY HIM? IT TAKES PLACE WHEN SIMON & JEANETTE FIRST MEAT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER1

* * *

[Friday afternoon 3 Pm] Simon Seville was walking home from School when he heard some screaming coming from the ally he was passing. He walked through the ally. And saw Nathan the school bully holding a girl chipmunk with all of Simon's fetchers. Nathan who had already pulled off her jeans and panties and forced her face down on the ground. PLEASE HELP ME! She screamed scream one more time and not only will I rape you I'll Fucking kill you to you little bitch! Shouted Nathan. That's when Simon pulled out his trusty Swiss army knife and opened the blade and walked around behind Nathan the girl saw Simon he put his finger to his lips and signalled her to be quiet. Simon raised the blade of his knife and stabbed Nathan In the leg AAAAA! He screamed in pain the he tried swinging around and punching Simon in the face but he ducked then he punched Nathan clean in the face and knocked him out cold. The girl had lost conchesness to because of all the pain she had sustained after Nathan had beaten and rapped her. So Simon walked over to her and re dressed her and picked her up bridle style and took her home with him. Once he got home he found that he was the only one home so he took the girl upstairs and placed her in his bed and went back down stairs and called the police and told them about what had happened. And were Nathan was lying. Mean while in the bedroom the girl had started opening her eyes she was confused to where she was. So she got out of bed & went down stairs.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

AUTHORSNOTE HY EVRY BODY I'M BACK WITH HOW SIMON SEVILLE AND JEANETTE MILLER SHOULDHAVE MET its SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE MEAT FOR THE FIRST TIME WHAT WILL HAPPEN? R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE:CHAPTER2

* * *

Once she had reached the kitchen Simon saw her. Hay look who's awake said Simon AA! She screamed in fright Simon grabbed her by the wast don't worry I'm not like that other guy said Simon which means I'm not going to rape or hurt you Nathan is just an ordinary arse hole and a bully said Simon. I don't mean to be rude or anything but who are you? Asked the girl. O shit sorry where are my manners? He asked himself. I'm Simon Seville said Simon as he introduced himself. And who might you be? Asked Simon politely. I'm Jeanette Miller. Said Jeanette as she did the same as Simon. Thanks for saving me today said Jeanette as she kissed him on the cheek. Would you care for a drink? Jeanette offered Simon. Well I am kind of thirsty said Jeanette. What would you like to drink? Asked Simon got any Champaign? Asked Jeanette. Yes but aren't we a little young? Answered Simon my Mum let's me drink said Jeanette well I guess just one glass couldn't hurt said Simon as he got two ordinary glasses out of the cobbered and got the Champaign out of the fridge and poured it into the glasses and put it back in the fridge. Let's just pray to god that Dave doesn't know that weir drinking alcohol said Simon. So where do you live? Asked Simon I live a tree in the park across the street. Said Jeanette as she went to kiss him. But felt something poking at her stomach. She looked down and saw that Simon was getting hard. Looks like someone's exited said Jeanette as she kissed him passionately Simon returned the kiss and they took it into the bedroom Simon then took Jeanette into the bathroom and took a permanent marker with him. Once inside Simon gently leaned her against the counter and undid her jeans and pulled down her panties and took out his marker and drew something on her arse and turned her around what did you do? Asked Jeanette you'll find out when you have your shower this evening ok said Jeanette. As she kissed him.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE TTELL ME WHAT YOU THINK R&R ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 Brittany & Eleanor

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVRY BODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF HOW SIMON SEVILLE AND JEANETTE MILLER SHOULD HAVE MET IT'S SET WHEN SIMON REMEMBERS THAT DAVE IS ON A BUSINESS TRIP IN JAPAN AND ALVIN AND THEODORE ARE AT THE SCHOOL CAMP SIMON DIDN'T FEEL LIKE GOING AND SIMON MEETS JEANETTE'S SISTERS BRITTANY AND ELEANOR R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT SO IF YOU ARE A LITTLE KID OR ARE OFFEND BY THIS I SUGEST YOU STOP READING THIS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW OTHER WISE ENJOY

* * *

Simon was just about to leave the bathroom when Jeanette stopped him. "Would you like to join me?" Asked Jeanette "o what the hell" replied Simon as he took off his navy blue sweater and Jeanette pulled his sky blue boxers down exposing his hard member. Then Simon removed her shirt and bra

exposing her breasts then he removed her skirt and panties. And they both stepped into the shower and Simon turned on the water then Jeanette started leavening a trail of kisses down Simon's chest. Then she started sucking on his still hard dick and started bobbing her head up and down until Simon

came in her mouth. Then Jeanette pulled Simon into another passionate kiss then they heard a knock on the door Simon and Jeanette both got dressed and went downstairs Simon opened the door to find two female chipmunks "Jeanette!" they both screamed in excitement as they both hugged their

older sister "hi girls" said Jeanette "o Simon theses are my youngest sisters Brittany and Eleanor" she said again. "Brittany Eleanor this is Simon" said Jeanette"Hay Jeanette what's that white stuff on your mouth?" asked Eleanor

Jeanette walked over to the mirror that stood in the hallway and saw that she had forgotten to wipe Simon's cum off from when she gave him that blow Job in the shower before. Then she walked back over them "try guessing what it is Ellie" said Jeanette Eleanor gave it a thought for a few seconds then

released what the white stuff was "EWW GROSE!" said Eleanor

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4 A pleasant surprise

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP MAN I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF HOW SIMON SEVILLE & JEANETTE MILLER SHOULD HAVE MET IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE GET A SURPRIESE VISIT FROM SOMEONE HE KNOWS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Simon and Jeanette were still in bed asleep [JEANETTE HAS MOVED IN WITH SIMON IN THIS STORY BTW.] When Simon heard a knock on the door so he gently kissed his girl friend on the head and acidently woke her up. "O sorry for waking you it was not something I intendid" said Simon as he kissed her and left the room "hay where are you going?" asked Jeanette "I heard a knock on the door" said Simon as he wet down stairs and answered the door. To find Vinnie the boys Mother waiting there "Mum what a pleasent surpriese" said Simon. As he gave his mother a hug

and a kiss on the cheek "hi sweaty" said Vinnie "so where is Dave and your brothers?" asked Vinnie "well Dave's on a busness trip in Japan and Alvin and Theodore are at school camp" replied Simon. "O so it's just you?" asked Vinnie "Not exactly" said Simon "what do you mean?" asked Vinnie "well Mum my girl friend Jeanette has just moved in with me" replied Simon "really I would like to meat

her" said Vinnie "ok I'll be right back Mum" said Simon as he went back upstairs and into the bedroom and saw that Jeanette was no longer in bed so he went into the bathroom to find her getting

undressed and ready for a hot shower. Simon walked up behind her and grabbed her arse "hay" said Jeanette as she grabbed him between the legs. "Get some cloves on and come down stairs theres someone I want you to meat" said Simon as he kissed her lips "love you" said Simon "right back at you" said Jeanette. As she got dressed and

they both went down stairs. "Jeanette this is my Mum Vinnie" said Simon "nice to meat you" said Jeanette "nice to meat you too dear" replied Vinnie. Do you guys want some coffee?" offerd Simon "o yes please" they both replied. Simon went into the kitchen and prepared three cups of steaming hot coffee added suager and took them into the living room and gave one to his girl friend and his mother "thank you" they both said again.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5 A night of love

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF HOW SIMON SEVILE AND JEANETTE MILLER SHOULD HAVE MET IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE SHEAR A NIGHT OF ROMANCE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT SO IF YOUR A LITTLE KID OR ARE OFFENDED BY THIS KND OF THING I SUGEST YOU STOP READING THIS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW OTHER WISE ENJOY

* * *

6 Hours later "well I better go and give you two some time for yourselfs" said Vinnie "Mum you don't have to do that" "Simon I actually need to get a few things done say hi to Alvin, Theodore and Dave for me I love you" said Vinnie "I love you too Mum" said Simon as he kissed his Mum on the cheek "nice to meat you Jeanette" said Vinnie "nice to meat you too" said Jeanette and then Vinnie left. "Your mothers nice" said Jeanette "yea and I love her replied Simon "how much do you love me?" asked Jeanette "I love you more then anything" said Simon "but remember you and I shear a

diffrent kind of love. said Simon as he kissed his girl friend's lips Jeanette returnd the kiss then they stared at each other for a few seconds and started kissing passionetly and started moving towards the bedroom. They broke the kiss only to close and lock the bedroom door and then the laid down on the bed removeing each others cloves intill they were wearing nothing but their undergardments. Then Simon removed Jeanette's bra letting her

breasts bounce then he removed her panties showing off her bright pink pussy. Then Jeanette removed his boxers exposeing his hard dick then Jeanette lay down on his dick she flinched as it went up her pussy and then started moveing up and down on his penis she kept going and going and going intill 2 hours later "Jeanette I'm going to Cum" but before another word was said Simon let his creamy whit seed into Jeanette's pussy. They both collapsd next to each other "Simon that was amaseing" said Jeanette "yea" said Simon as he kissed her and they both fell fast asleap.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WEKL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6 Something surpriseing

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERY ONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER6 OF HOW SIMON SEVILLE AND JEANETTE MILLER SHOULD HAVE MET IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE FIND OUT SOMETHING UNEXPECTED R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Jeanette woke up fealing sick and puked in the toilet she then reached into her purse and pulled out a p test it said 1 strik not pregnant 2 striks pregnant and peed on it and wated 30 seconds and it came up as 2 striks witch ment she was pregnant. Simon was in the kitchen makeing breakfast when he heard Jeanette "O MY GOD!" he rushed to her aid "whats wrong Jen?" asked Simon "I just found out that I'm pregnant" "are you sure?" asked Simon "yes I just took a p test and it came up positive" answered Jeanette "you know I'm scared but also exited about being a

Mum" said Jeanette "me too" replied Simon "I think I should call Mum telling her the news" said Simon as he picked up his cell phone and speed dialed his mother "Hello" answered Vinnie "Hi Mum" "o hi Simon whats up?" asked Vinnie "I just wanted to congratulat you" answered Simon "for what?" asked Vinnie "well in about 1 mounth your going to be a grandmother" replied Simon "you mean Jeanette is

pregnant?" asked Vinnie "yes" answered Simon "o congrtulations to both of you" said Vinnie "thanks Mum said Simon "now liston How about you and Jeanette come and stay with me intill Jeanette has the baby I could use a little company around here" said Vinnie "that's a great idea I'd better call Dave and tell him so when he comes home he dosn't get worried that I've been kidnapped or something" said Simon "ok sweat

heart I'll see you when you get here" said Vinnie "ok Mum I love you" said Simon "I love you too" replied Vinnie as they both hung up. And Simon called Dave "Hello" answered Dave "Dave it's Simon "o hi Simon what's up?" asked Dave "well I just got a girl friend and we moved n together about 2 days ago and now she's pregnant and I just called Mum telling her the news and she told

us to go and stay with her intill she has the baby" said Simon "ok what's your friends name?" asked Dave "her name is Jeanette and she is also a chipmunk she has all my feachers she's like a femail version of me" said Simon "ok and congratulations" said Dave "thanks" said Simon as he hungup and saw Jeanette reaaching for her cell. "Who you calling?" asked Simon "My sisters" replied Jeanette 1 hour later Simon and Jeanette had finnished their breakfast they were ready to go and stay with Vinnie. So Simon and Jeanette left Simon locked the door behind him and they left.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 UP PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER7 OF HOW SIMON SEVILLE SHOULD HAVE MET IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE GO AND STAY WITH VINNIE INTILL JEANETTE HAS THE BABY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

It was a 3 hour hike to Vinnie's house. Once they arived Simon knocked on the door. It opened slightly "yes" replied Vinnie "Mum were here" said Simon "hi guys come on in" said Vinnie as they both enterd the house. "Mum I can't thank you enough for letting us stay here" "you don't have to like I said over the phone I could use a little company espechley from my eldist sun" said Vinnie "have you two had breakfast yet?" asked Vinnie "yes just before we left" answered Jeanette "so Jeanette do you have any brothers and sisters?" asked Vinnie "I have too younger sisters named Brittany and

Eleanor" answered Jeanette "ok I guess I should unpack" said Simon wheres the guest room?" asked Simon "where you ands your brothers used to sleep" answered Vinnie "thanks" said Simon as he went upstairs "hay Jeanette doo you want to see a photograph of the boys when they were babies?" offerd Vinnie "sure" replied Jeanette as Vinnie opened the locket that hung around her neck reviling a photo of Alvin Simon & Theodore when they were babies "o they were s cute" said Jeanette "yea they were" said Vinnie as she closed the locket. "Do you want something to drink?" asked Vinnie.

"coffee please" replied Jeanette "sure" replied Vinnie "so do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl?" asked Vinnie "I only just found out when I woke up this morning" answered Jeanette. "O sorry" said Vinnie then Simon came back downstairs "ok Jen I've finnished packing" said Simon as Vinnie gave Jeanette her coffee "thankyou" said Jeanette "do you want something to drink Simon?" asked Vinnie "no thanks Mum" said Simon "I'm abit tired from walking for 3 hours so I'm going to go upstairs and rest" said Simon "ok Simon" said Vinnie "Vinnie wheres your bahroom?"

asked Jeanette "down the hall to the right" answered Vinnie "thanks" replied Jeanette as she rushed to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. Then Simon and Jeanette went upstairs and into the guest room and fell fast asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER7 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	8. Chapter 8 First kick and names

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP MAN I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER8 OF HOW SIMON SEVILLE AND JEANETTE MILLER SHOULD HAVE MET IT'S SET WHEN JEANETTE FEALS THE BABYS FIRST KICK AND THEY PICK OUT NAMES FOR THE BABY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next day Jeanette woke up and rushed to the bath room to puke then she went back to bed and felt something poke from the inside of her belly "ouch" said Jeanette then she relised what was going on she felt the baby's first kick. She woke up Simon "what is it?" asked Simon "I just felt our baby's first kick" said Jeanette as she took

Simon's hand and placed it on her belly he felt the baby kick too "my god" "I've also picked out two names" said Jeanette "really what are they?" asked Simon "Jamie if it's a boy and Sarah if it's a girl" "Jeanette thoes are perfict name's" said Simon "what time

is it?" asked Simon as he looked at his watch it said 12PM "god it's 12 in the afternoon" said Simon. As they both got out of bed to find Vinnie haveing a cup of tea. "Morning Mum" said Simon "o good morning sleapy head's" said Vinnie with a giggel in her voice "we've picked out the perfict name's" said Simon "really what are they?" "If it's a boy

were nameing him Jamie and if it's a girl were calling it Sarah" said Simon. "You two made a exalent choice in name's" said Vinnie "and we felt the baby's first kick" said Jeanette "congratlions" said Vinnie "do you guys want something to eat?" Asked Vinnie "yes Please" they both replied. "What do you have Mum?" asked Simon "well when I

left your house the other day I stopped off at the mall and picked up sum toaster waffles" said Vinnie as she put 3 waffles in the toaster and they all enjoyed breakfast.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER8 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	9. Chapter 9 The birth of Jamie Seville

AUTHORSNOTE SUP HOMIES I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER9 OF HOW SIMON SEVILLE AND JEANETTE SHOULD HAVE MET IT'S SET WHEN JEANETTE'S WATERS BREAK WHAT WILL THE GENDER OF THE CHILED BE? R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

[MONDAY 2:30 AM] Jeanette was having troubel getting to sleep. Then she felt somthing sticky and moisty comeing from between her legs she knew what was going on her water had broken. "O my god" she told herself "Simon wake up" said Jeanette Simon opened his eyes "what's wrong?" asked Simon "my waters have broken!" said Jeanette "o shit" said Simon "ok I'm going to go get my Mum" said Simon as he went downstairs because he knew Vinnie liked to get up really early in the morning. He saw Vinnie reading a book "Mum Jeanette just said that her waters have broken" said Simon.

"O my god come on" said Vinnie as they both went upstairs and into the bedroom "don't worry Jeanette my Mum's here" said Simon just breath and push" said Simon "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jeanette screamed in pain. "Ok it's almost here I can see the head just one more push" said Vinnie "AAAAAAAAA" screamed Jeanette once more "It's a boy" said Simon as he took their new born sun into the bathroom to be cleand. Then he handed him over to Jeanette so he could be fed "I'll just give you three some privacy" said Vinnie "thanks Mum said Simon as Vinnie left the room. "Do you

remember the name we picked out for a boy?" asked Jeanette "yes I do remember the name and that name is Jamie". Said Simon as their sun suckeld greadley on Jeanette's breast. Then snuggeld into her chest and fell fast asleep "I have a feeling his going to be a Mommas boy" said Jeanette "gee you think" replied Simon as Jeanette got out of bed so Simon could change the sheets then they both climbed back into bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORSNOTE SUP HOMIES I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER10 OF HOW SIMON SEVILLE AND JEANETTE MILLER SHOULD HAVE MET IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE HAVE ONE OF THE MOST HARDEST JOBS EVER PARENT HOOD R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Five hours later Simon and Jeanette woke up to Jamie crying witch only ment one thing he was hungry "Simon I think he's hungry" said Jeanette as she once again lifted up her shirt and bra and Jamie started sucking on her breast. 5 Minutes later Jamie stopped sucking and fell back to sleep. Then Jeanette's cell phone went off it was a video call from Eleanor she pressed the answer button "hi Ellie" said Jeanette "hi Jen" said Eleanor "hay Ellie guess what" said Jeanette "what?" asked Eleanor 'well at 2:30Am I gave birth to a baby boy" said Jeanette "o congratulations" said Eleanor "what did you call him?" asked Eleanor "we called him Jamie" answered Jeanette.

"Hold on" said Jeanette as she "picked up Jamie and held him into Eleanor's vew "Aww" he is such a cutie" said Eleanor then Jamie started to wake up and looked at his aunt and smiled "aww he likes you Eleanor" said Jeanette "I think your right" said Eleanor as she smiled at Jamie he smiled back "so wheres Brittany?" asked Jeanette "at a friends party" replied Eleanor then Jeanette heard Vinnie call to her to come down for breakfast. "Liston I've got to go say hi to Brittany for me" said Jeanette "ok by" said Jeanette as she hung up the phone picked up Jamie and went down stairs "morning guys" said Jeanette "why Didn't you come down when I called you?" asked

Vinnie "I got a phone call from my sister Eleanor" replied Jeanette "Is that the one with the yellow pig tales?" asked Simon "yes it is" replied Jeanette "Why?" she asked "Just curioes" replied Simon. and after that was said they all enjoyd breakfast.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER10 DONE SORRY IT'S SO SHORT COULDN'T THINK OF MUCH TO WRITE ABOUT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	11. Chapter 11 First words

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP MAN I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER11 OF HOW SIMON SEVILLE AND JEANETTE MILLER SHOULD HAVE MET IT'S SET ONE WEEK LATER WHEN JAMIE HAS A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR HIS MUM AND DAD R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

One week later. Jamie was only a week old and is already walking on his two back feet. Jamie was running allover the house then he ran to where Jeanette was sitting and jumped into her lap "hello Jamie" said Jeanette "Mummy!" giggled Jamie Jeanette gasped in excitement "o my god your first words" said Jeanette "what's going on?" asked Simon "Daddy" said Jamie "his first words" said Simon "actually their his second words" replied Jeanette "his first were Mummy" said Jeanette "hay Jamie go and talk to grandma" said Jeanette "ok" said Jamie as he jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen where Vinnie was reading her book and Jamie jumped

up onto her lap "hay buddy" said Vinnie "hi grandma" said Jamie "Jamie your talking?" asked Vinnie "yes I said my first words to Mummy and Daddy a few minutes ago"said Jamie as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Vinnie did the same then she heard a knock on the door Vinnie put Jamie on the floor and answered the door "Allie good to see you" said Vinnie [IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ALLIE IS SHE'S VINNIE'S HOUSE SITER] "hi Vinnie" said Allie "please come in" said Vinnie as Allie enterd the house "so hows that flu of yours" asked Vinnie "it's much better" replied Allie "o this is my grand sun Jamie" said Vinnie as Allie saw Jamie then Simon

walked in and saw Allie "hello stranger" said Simon "hello to you to Simon" said Allie then Jeanette came in "Simon who's this?" asked Jeanette with consern in her voice "relax Jeanette this is Allie she's a friend of Mum's" answered Simon "o I'm Jeanette sorry I thought for a minute that my boy frend might be cheeting on me" said Jeanette "It's ok" replied allie. "So Allie how come I havn't seen you around latley?" asked Simon "I've been out with the flu but I'm better now". Replied Allie "so your mother told me that you have a sun now" said Allie "yes we do he's a week old and started walking 5 days ago and said his first words today" replied Jeanette

"congratulations" said Allie "thank you" said Jeanette "Mum can you please watch Jamie while Jeanette and I go for a walk?" asked Simon "of corse I will Simon" replied Vinnie "thanks Mum" said Simon "we'll be back in a few hours" said Simon as him and Jeanette left. Then Jamie went into the loungeroom and watched some TV and enentually fell asleep ten minutes later Vinnie walked into the lounge to see Jamie resting on the couch then she saw a wet patch underneeth him Vinnie knew what had happened he had wet the couch so she picked him up got some of his spare cloves and took him into the bathroom to give him a bath.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER11 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	12. Chapter 12 Bath time

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER12 OF HOW SIMON SEVILLE AND JEANETTE MILLER SHOULD HAVE MET IT'S SET HEN VINNIE HAS TO GIVE JAMIE A BATH BECAUSE HE WET HIMSELF WHEN HE FELL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Once in the bathroom Vinnie undressed Jamie witch woke him up "Grand ma what are you doing with my cloves?" asked Jamie "I'm going to give you a bath Jamie" said Vinnie as she filled the bath with warm soapey water and placed him in the bath. Once she had finnished giveing him his bath Jamie jumped up and ran out the bathroom door so Vinnie started running after him eventuley he ran into the kitchen where Allie was sitting and he hid in the kitchen then Vinnie came in "Allie have you seen Jamie "he's hideing in the kitchen" answered Allie. "thankyou" said Vinnie as she walked into the kitchen and picked up her naked grand sun and took him back into

the bathroom and to make sure he didn't escape she closed the bathroom door. And dressed him. Then she carried hiim into the living room changed the couch cushen and they both sat down and watched TV. 2 Hours later Simon and Jeanette came back and saw Jamie and Vinnie asleep on the couch. Jeanette walked over to Jamieand kissed him on the cheek "I love you Jamie" she whisperd softly into his ear and left the room then Vinnie woke up and went into the kitchen to see Jeanette sitting down "Hi Jeanette" said Vinnie "Hi Vinnie thanks for watching Jamie was he good?" asked Jeanette "he was a little angle exept for that part when he fell asleep on the couch

and wet himself and after I gave him a bath he ranoff running around the house with nothing on" replied Vinnie "it's ok Vinnie it's perfictly normel for a baby to run around with no cloves on" replied Jeanette" "I know that but he was all wet an I had the air condichoning on so we wouldnt want him to catch a cold" said Vinnie and at that Jamie woke up "Mummy!" said Jamie as he ran over to Jeanette and hugged her "hi sweaty" said Jeanette as she kissed her sun on the cheek then without warning Jamie peed on his mothers lap "o god I'd better get him chainged has he had lunch yet?" asked Jeanette "I toatley forgot" replied Vinnie as Jeanette picked up Jamie

and took him to the bedroom. Took off his nappy and put another one on and kissed him on the cheek then took him downstairs for lunch.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER12 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
